


【DV】真实之心

by yubanluoyu



Category: DMC DV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yubanluoyu/pseuds/yubanluoyu





	【DV】真实之心

眼前的恶魔奄奄一息，在维吉尔一刀捅死他前，拼尽全力吐出了一股灰色的烟雾。

 

维吉尔不小心吸入了些许突如其来的烟雾，尽管有些呛人，但维吉尔并没有感到有任何不适，依仗着强大的斯巴达血脉，维吉尔依然在一刻不停地剿灭恶魔。

 

当维吉尔停下来短暂地小憩时，他才发现自己身体的问题，心脏跳动的速度比往常快了不知道多少倍，刚刚到剧烈战斗使维吉尔的血液沸腾，加上烟雾的影响，维吉尔觉得自己好似烧熟到了冒烟的程度。

 

【扑通扑通】

 

【想见到但丁】

 

【想杀死但丁】

 

【想....】

 

【想占有但丁】

 

维吉尔听到了自己的心音，不知不觉被自己真实欲望支配，维吉尔用放在一边的阎魔刀划开了次元，直接回到了但丁的酒吧。

 

但丁并不在酒吧中，窗外的天色暗沉沉的，但丁说不准又去哪个酒吧里泡妞了。维吉尔的大脑早已不能保持清明，他迫切地想要见到但丁。

 

【但丁在哪里?】

 

维吉尔的脑子只有一个语句反复回响，找不到但丁，不安和焦躁在维吉尔心中盘旋。

 

维吉尔在酒吧中寻找但丁无果后，维吉尔跌跌撞撞地冲进了但丁的房间。

 

维吉尔抓起了放在床上的但丁的风衣，紧紧地抱在怀中，嗅闻着衣服上属于但丁的气味，幻想着这是但丁本人，幻想着自己拥抱着但丁。

 

空虚的感觉挥之不去，维吉尔想要更多属于但丁的东西。他除掉了身上的繁琐衣物，赤身裸体地躺上但丁的床，深陷进柔软的被子中。

 

【想要更多...更多...】

 

维吉尔将手伸向了自己的下体，在主人粗暴的揉搓下，阴茎逐渐抬起了头，接着，维吉尔用但丁的衣服在身上摩擦，胸前的乳粒变得坚硬挺拔，维吉尔不由得想象但丁大力揉捏自己乳房、用舌头勾勒、吮吸自己乳头的场景，维吉尔的后穴开始自发地涌出淫液，小口一张一合，渴望着坚硬东西的刺入，龟头前端断断续续地溢出晶莹的前列腺液。

 

维吉尔抓起了床头上放置的黑檀木和白象牙，从被但丁衣服遮掩的大腿往上渐渐往上试探着将黑檀木插入，没有经过扩张的穴口随有淫液的润滑，容下一根枪管还是很艰难，试探了半天，还是只能插进一点点，穴口内部早已因坚硬冰冷的枪口的刺激更显空虚，维吉尔的动作有自然越来越没有耐心，干脆一鼓作气，把整根枪管插入了穴中，穴口因为粗暴的动作裂开，内部的软肉被枪管上凹凸不平的花纹划破，丝丝血液从穴口流出，不一会儿伤口就愈合了，维吉尔摆弄着体内的黑檀木，起初冰冷的枪身被维吉尔炽热的体内捂热，尽管用力抽插，维吉尔还是无法感受到剧烈的快感，两腿不知不觉大张着等待更多疼爱的降临。

 

维吉尔又拿起了白象牙，这把由但丁握住，与他一起喊出“jackpot”的枪更令维吉尔兴奋。维吉尔把白象牙插进了嘴中，细细舔舐着枪管和枪身，闭上眼睛想象但丁把性器塞到他口中，让他为他口交，在一次深喉后射到他口中，散发着腥味和独属于但丁气味的精液塞满他的食道、气管和口腔。

 

维吉尔把另一只手伸进了自己还插着黑檀木的后穴中，自己按压着前列腺点，感受一波波快感带来的极乐享受，不久就达成了干性高潮，喷涌而出的精液射在了但丁的衣服下摆上。

 

自娱自乐玩了半天了的维吉尔终于在射精后感到了疲累，理智逐渐回笼，还没来得及把两把枪从体内抽出，门被喝醉了酒的但丁跌跌撞撞地撞开。但丁抬头看见躺在自己床上、身上盖着自己衣服的维吉尔，酒醒了大半，但在余下酒精的驱使下，但丁向即将恼羞成怒的哥哥吹了个口哨。


End file.
